Love Can Be Bittersweet
by Rakko
Summary: What happens If I never chose? I couldn't deside between the otwo, which one I truly loved.
1. Two loves, and a torn heart

_**Love Can Be bittersweet**_

_BY: Crimson Koshaku_

**Chapter 1: "Two loves and a torn heart"**

I ran down the street below the cloudy sky. It had rained recently and the streets where soaked. What was I doing running down the street, bare foot in the depth of the night? Trying to get some fresh air and freedom. Unfortunately, I'd been spending a few weeks in Weiser, Idaho where my cousin lives so I lost my way and began to panic. To make matters worse, I heard some teenager beating up another. I hid in the shadows scarcely breathing. One of the guys ran buy but the other stayed. He lifted his head and seemed to sniff the air. Then suddenly he jerked his head in my direction and started walking toward me.

"Arashi?"

I was petrified with fear…it shoed in my eyes.

"Arashi…its me…" He caressed my cheek gently.  
Arashi: Okame?

He smiled.  
Okame: Yes.

Then we where interrupted. It was Camdon.

A: Cam!

Cam: what are you doing out here?

A: I was just…ya know, fresh air…

C: whose he?

Cam pointed to Okame. I opened my mouth but Okame beat me to it.

O: I'm Okame…

C: What are you doing with him at this hour?

Okame answered once more.

O: don't worry. I didn't do anything to her, Its just been so long since I've seen her…

C: Explain…Arashi...

He looked strait at me still in a suspicious way.

A: well…You see…I never…I never actually chose between you two…I love you both so much.  
Okame sighed in frustration.

O: you have to choose.  
C: I agree  
A: but…how?  
O: hmm…lets see. What if you spend a day with each of us, then decide on the third day.  
C: that sounds good. How bout it?  
A: o…k  
O: great! I'll meat you here on the second day at 5:oo See you then, mi lady…  
He stood up and bowed then leapt out of site. Camden walked over to me and helped me up. We began to walk home.  
C: now it's time for you to really explain.  
I sigh

A: This is going to be a looooong three days…  
I began to explain everything as we walked. When we arrived, everyone else was still asleep. We went to our rooms. He hugged and bid me good night in the hall and I went into my bed.. I could tell that this was going to be a restless night. I lay in deep thought as I stared out the window


	2. A Decision Of The Heart

**Chapter 2. "A Decision Of The Heart"**

So all went as planned. I spent the first day with Camdon…

Arashi: mmmm

I grumbled. I lay awake looking out the sun kissed window. Me eyes fell on Camdon. He was sitting on the window ledge, already awake.

Cam: G'mornin' Arashi…

I sat up looking over to the clock on the stand. It was 8:00.

A: where's Tono?

C: softball

A so…we're…alone?

C: yup

I got out of bed and stood up, turning to him.

A: did you eat?

C: no

So we went down stairs and sat down to eat. No one else was thee. After that, we went into the yard.

A: so what are we gonna do today?

C: you decide.

A: alright then…

I started to walk away.

C: hey! Where are you going?

A: well, common! You said my choice.

He caught up.

C: so what are we gonna do?

A: we're doing it…

C: walking around…talking?

A: yup

I leaned agenst him as he put his arms around me.

A: did I ever tell you how hard it was for me to tell you I loved you back in the 7th grade?

We walked around the park, talking. Later, we lie together on the grass lawn. The day passed nicely and it was very calming.

Bleep…bleep…bleep…BLEEP! I threw my hand toward the alarm clock, turning it off. It was 4:30 AM. I got up, sitting on my bed for a moment. In truth, I went to bed after midnight last night because of Inu-yasha being on. Slowly getting out of bed, I looked out the window. It was still dark.

A: Why so early…

I mumbled as I dressed and got ready. I was about to go down the stairs when I saw Cam's room. I looked in his normally opened door and smiled. He was still asleep.

A: Good buy Cam.

I walked away, down the stairs an I retreated my sweatshirt before going out into the chilling morning air. My feet went numb as I walked along the lawn. It reminded me of the desert. I think a tear fell from my eye. Just then, I decided to run the rest of the way. The wind brushed against my face as I neared the place of meeting. The wind ran threw my hair as my feet seamed to be lifted into the air. I reached up and climbed the wall, letting my legs dangle. The sun was just starting to rise. I looked to my right, then to my left—

A: waaaaahhhh!

I almost fell off the wall. Okame appeared out of now where.

A: What'd ja do that for! You gave me a heart attack!

My hand was clasped ove my chest as I started breathing normally again.

O: I'm sorry, Lady Arashi.

He dipped his head, thrusting his hand out toward me. In it, was a flower.

A: a carnation? For me?

He nodded.

A: thank you

I smiled softly, gazing into his eyes.

Camdon trotted down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Tano: Where's Arashi?

C: out…probably the whole day.

T: where?

C: long story

T: I have- -

He gave her the "don't ask, I'm not explaining" look.

Okame carried me on his back to the open fields of grassland. Our day went smoothly with training, sword fighting, sitting together staring at the horizon. Before I had to leave, he looked at me.

O: Arashi…put out your hands.

He took out a small dagger, but I put them out anyway. He slit my right palm, I slit his. He slit my left, and I did the same. I put my right hand in his left, and his right in mine so his arms where crossed. Still holding my hands, he sat on his knees behind me, whilst his arms where around me. He put his head near my ear. I turned to meat him and our lips met. I hadn't been expecting it but it was nice. He slowly brought his tongue into my mouth. We held for a while, then broke. I leaned against him and sighed.

O: our blood…you are now in me, as I am in you. You will be able to get to Atheron much easier now. And you will slowly gain my abilities.

As he spoke, he held me. Our hands where still clasped with each other's. This next day would be nothing more than a living Hell, for I could never choose. What could I possibly do?

We got to my cousin's house, still holding hands. He bowed and hugged me tightly. He turned to leave, but turned back.

O: I will await your answer at sundown…

He was gone.


	3. Who Will Take My Heart?

**Chapter 3. "Who Will Take My Heart?"**

I laid on the lawn the following morning, staring at the sky. It was 10:00. Camdon had his arms crossed laying down his head as he stared out an upstairs window. I flipped over and lined my vision with the ground, looking at a ladybug. I got up to walk over to the rose bush and smelt the flowers. I went into the house and grabbed an apple. Not bothering to wash it, it bit into it. My teeth went in so easily, not like normal. I felt my teeth. Fangs. Okame was right. I'm gaining his wolf-like abilities.

I went outside, no longer hungry as the thought of choosing came back into my mind. I lay back on the grass, only to sit upright with an expression on happiness on my face.

A: I know how to choose!

The rest of the day was stress free. I spent most of it with Tano, my cousin and we went shopping and walking around the park. We played volleyball. As we where walking around the neighborhood I saw her glance down at my hand. I caught her, but she looked away.

A: I cut myself this morning cutting my apple…Ya know I like it in small slivers…

T: no…I didn't know…Anyway…I noticed you nails are growing really long. What's up?

A: oh, nothing. I'm just trying to stop bighting and I didn't bight at all yesterday or the day before that, so they must just look longer…

She looked suspicious.

T: Oh…ok…

We started back for the house.

T: common, its almost dinnertime.

A: Oh its ok. Me and Cam are goin' out for a little walk.

T: Ok.

She went inside and a few seconds later, Camdon came out.

C: its almost sundown…

He sat beside me and waited. A figure came out from behind a light post. It was Okame. When he came upon us, Camdon stood. Before they could say anything I told them my answer…

A: Both…

O/C: BOTH!

A: well, kinda, ya see. Okame, your meant to be on Atheron, and will I have Cam, I can wait for you.

O: so your saying you will stay hear until you go to Atheron?

A: ya…pretty much.

O: then let it be. I will await your arrival in Atheron, my love.

He walked to me and kissed me farewell.

O: Tamahi…

He waved as he walked away from the house…


	4. Departure

**Chapter 4. "Departure"**

It had been nearly a week and a half since the last encounter with Okame. At the end of the week we'd be returning to Arizona. Apparently, I looked depressed to everyone around me, as they kept asking if I was ok. Did I make the right decision? Camdon could since my unsteadiness and was always by my side. If I needed him, he was there. At night I would look for signs as I walked around. They never came. One night as I came home, I was walking up the stairs. When I got to the third step, I collapsed. I grabbed for the railing, and started to cry, softly. My crying had awoken Camdon, as he came out of his room, and hugged me. I laid against him, unable to move.

A: C…Cam?

I whispered

C: I'm here, Arashi, I'm here.

A: can I ask you something?

C: yes?

A: would you die for me?

C: yes

He replied instantly, though a little curios

A: Then will you die with me?

I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes.

PLANE ARRIVING IN ARIZONA 10 MINUTES!

Every one on the plane started hustling to get their items back into their bags.

A: Cam! I can see the airport!

I screeched, hardly able to contain myself. We got off the plane, Camdon being the gentleman and caring my bags. I walked out of the plains hallway and looked around. Before I could see anything I was attacked.

A: off! Hitomi!

Hitomi: oh Crim…um Arashi…your finally back! I'm so glad!

She looked at Camdon

H: No way! Is that! Its not!

I nodded. She practically jumped on him

H: Cam! Oh my god I'm so pleased to meet you! I'm Hitomi, Arashi's best friend…but I'm sure you knew that. Wow! At last I get to meet the great Cam. I have so many plans for you! I'm gonna teach you the drums…AJ-Meijin taught me! And I wanted to-

I cut her off

A: um…not now Hitomi…

That night:

H: tonight?

A: ya, he agreed to run away with us that night before I called you.

H: wait! He's coming to?

She said worriedly. She pulled me aside

H: but…Okame, and Cam…

A: Its alright

H: wait…you didn't! And you didn't tell me? Did he…

I nodded. I knew she was gonna ask if he had kissed me.

H: WOW! So lucky…

A: I just haven't chooses, and I cant leave Cam…

She hugged me.

H: Its alright to love two people. If anyone should no that by now it's us. You'll know when to let one of them go.

I smiled and hugged her back

A: thanks Hitomi…you always know what to say.

H: always?

She laughed.

At 12:30 we left out the window. Hitomi Had been practicing climbing, and though she wasn't a master, she could do it. We had troble getting Camdon up, but he came. We went to the newer desert, the one across the street. We had no Idea what was to happen, but we would be together. For now, and forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. "Fire!"**

The rest of the night we didn't do much except walk and talk until we found a small shelter. We had come to some mountains and we where hungry. The hole way all Hitomi did was talk to came. She could not keep her mouth shut! It had been 3 hours since we left. We found a police car down on the road, unoccupied. We saw the police giving a man a ticket, probably speeding. Everybody's always speeding… Hitomi kept watch as I rummaged threw the car for food and drinks, while Camdon slit the tires. I grabbed water, gum, a map, a gun, and donuts.

H: hurry guys…He's coming back.

She hissed at us. I put the items in a sack out of the back seat.

"Hey!"

Too late. He saw us. We started to run. But he and the man he had been ticketing chased after us. I panicked and seized the gun out of the bag. Hitomi grabbed a donut and stuffed her face, as she wasn't aloud to eat sweets. I shot the man who had been given a ticket. He screamed and fell to the ground. The police called for back up. We continued running until we where in the mountains. We had been faster than the police, seeing as we where younger, and more agile. I especially because of Okame's blood. Hitomi had never been good at running fast and I could see her getting tired, but she didn't slow. We hid in the mountains and watch the speck-of-a police get closer. Hitomi continued stuffing her face as we caught our breath

A: It's time…

I breathed quietly. I held the gun up.

A: Both of you, lean in close to me, or you wont make it.

They both hugged me tightly. I pointed the gun to my chest and fired.

H: go ahead

I heard Hitomi said. I could see her faintly pointing to the gun. I think she was telling Camden to go next. There was another fire to my right. I welt cam lean into me. I heard another fire to my right. The world went black

A: For the desert…I will meet you…in Atheron.

The world was completely dark. By body was no longer breathing.

I was dead.


End file.
